Books
The Kardashian/Jenner family have released a number of books over the years. Here are them all, with a little description about what they're all about. Kris Jenner... and All Things Kardashian A revealing personal story: An ambitious businesswoman, Jenner will delve into the world of living a hectic life in the celebrity spotlight as well as touch on the themes of love, loss, marriage, divorce and motherhood, which should resonate with a wide range of women. Jenner will talk about being the mother of six children, her marriage to Olympic champion Bruce Jenner, her controversial parenting style, O.J. Simpson (she was married to the late Robert Kardashian, O.J.'s defense lawyer and was the best friend of murdered Nicole Brown Simpson), her work in television (she is currently the executive producer of all five hit Kardashian shows- Keeping up with the Kardashians, Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Khloe & Lamar and Kourtney and Kim Take Miami). Kardashian Konfidential Headliners of four hit reality television shows, and staple cover girls of weekly celebrity magazines, Kourtney, Kim and Khloe Kardashian live large and glamorous lives. But to see how they really live and relate as sisters, fans clamoured to read "Kardashian Konfidential", making it an instant bestseller. The book is their sisterhood autobiography, full of fun facts about their childhoods (guess who was the ugly duckling?), their beauty and style secrets, and the lessons on life, love and business they learned from their parents. "Kardashian Konfidential" is as fun and fashionable as the girls themselves and a perfect buy-one-for-me-buy-three-for-friends fan's book. A new chapter written just for this edition focuses on their business acumen: their success at building a brand and maintaining it, and at making a living out of what they love and believe in. This chapter is a What Color Is Your Parachute? for young, style-conscious, modern women and men. They exemplify these skills with their own products (fragrances, skin care, jewellery, shoes, swim suits, clothing and more) and those they choose to endorse. Dollhouse Dollhouse is an addictively entertaining novel about an exciting, high-profile, complicated family with a huge heart and a lot of love. Written by superstars Kourtney, Kim, and Khloe Kardashian, Dollhouse is a delicious glimpse that goes behind the glitter of fame into the hearts of three sisters fiercely devoted to one another and the family they love. Kourtney, Kim and Khloe combined their truly scandalous imaginations with the secrets they know about life in the fast lane to give you a book like nothing you've ever read before! Nothing is more important to the Rameros than family. Just ask Kamille, Kassidy and Kyle, three beautiful, loving and deeply loyal sisters who are the heart and soul of their family. Their mother has remarried and their new stepfather, a world-famous all-star baseball player, has come complete with two stepsiblings. Life in L.A. is pretty typical for this newly blended clan. Until the day everything changes. Overnight, one of the Ramero sisters has become famous magazine cover, fashion icon, headline-making famous! Trailed by paparazzi, invited to every red carpet event, she has set a new standard for Hollywood loyalty. You'd think that all the glitz and the glamour would make life a breeze. But as the sisters painfully discover, being a celebrity in L.A.s gilded dollhouse isn't all it's cracked up to be. Suddenly their problems are much bigger than sharing clothes and discussing crushes. Who knew that having a famous sister would bring up so many issues: jealousy, backstabbing friends, fix-ups, plastic surgery, and paparazzi run-ins, to name just a few. As the sisters deal with their new lives, complete with a televised wedding, crazy nightclub parties, and forbidden stepsibling attraction, there's a huge secret that threatens to break even their tightest family bonds. __FORCETOC__ Category:Kardashian/Jenner Family